Juve Cade
by Devil Child Watching
Summary: Family doesn't stop at blood. Even at the worst of times Jennifer can always count on her friends, but what lenghts is she going to go to look after her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders S.E Hinton does. I only own Jennifer. I hope you enjoy. Feedback welcome. This is my first story so bare with me. I hope you like it and please tell me if i should write another chapter. Thankyou. And special thanks to Mopiece.**

Jennifer POV

Standing outside the cop station you don't have much to look at. Its so dull and grey with an odd red brick here or there. That got me wondering, why?. Quickly snapping out of my thoughts I remembered why I was here. To tell the "truth" or what I like to call protecting family.

Taking a deep breath putting one foot in front of the other I made my way up the four cracked concrete steps and pushing open the doors. People seemed to be moving around me so fast, passing me like a wasn't even there. I tried to collect me head knowing I had to do this.

"Can I help you miss?" Turing around I noticed the lady at the front desk was talking to me. Jumping back into reality I smiles and made way over to her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to the person in charge of the Robert Sheldon murder, I have some important information they might want to know," The lady immediately picked up the phone and punched in some numbers while I smiled inwardly at my great acting.

"What's your name," the lady asked looking up.

"Jennifer Cade," I quickly answered her. She said my name into the receiver then hung up the phone.

"Officer Stanley will be with you in a minute," The lady said and quickly got back to her work which to me looked like she was just rustling papers around pretending like she was doing something.

In and in less then thirty seconds a cop came out from a room to my left and made his way over. Without saying a word he made me follow him back to the room he came from. Closing the door behind him he motioned for me to sit, so I do.

"Jennifer Cade, am I correct?" he said.

"Yeah I guess so," I said trying to play it cool. He just nods his head and turns on a tape recorder.

"Eleven pm on Wednesday 13th March 1965. Tulsa police station interview with Jennifer Cade," I sat there quietly waiting for him to ask me a question. Gazing around the room I smiled as it reminded me of a movie Ponyboy and I once saw.

"My receptionist said you have information on Robert Sheldon's murder please tells us," He said leaning back on his chair.

"Well you obviously know I was there the night it happened. So I'm hear to clear my brothers name. He didn't kill Bob...I mean Robert," I paused taking a deep breath. Don't back out, don't back out now I kept thinking over and over.

"Then who did miss Cade," he said sitting up straight seeming interested.

"I did sir, but all in self defence to protected my brother and Ponyboy Curtis," Officer Stanley looked at me sceptically.

"The guys who jumped you said they saw your twin Jonathan stab Robert," I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Exactly we're twins you know how much we look like each other. Its easy to get us mixed up plus they were all intoxicated which screws up their vision. You found my fingerprints on the knife," I smiled picturing Dally having a laugh at this

"Anything else to say," he said going to turn off the recorder.

"Yeah I do actually. It might of looked like Johnny stabbed Bob...I mean Robert because he was trying to stop me. Johnny's a good kid he would never stab or hurt anyone ever. I defended my brother, my friend and myself by stabbing Robert Sheldon. Done," now I was over the moon proud of myself.

"That's all we need. End of interview," Officer Stanley turned off the recorder.

"What happens next," I asked leaning back on my chair as he got up and made his way over to me.

"That's for the court to decide but for now your under arrest for the murder of Robert Sheldon....," I blocked him out as I was handcuffed and escorted to the holding cells.

Walking down a long corridor, I turned to me left and saw Johnny being let out of his cell. Another officer put his arm up gesturing for Johnny to walk my way. I saw his puppy dog dark brown eyes light up that instant he saw me. Next thing I new I was in a death grip.

"Hey Johnny," I smiled as he let go. Then his face dropped when he noticed my hands were cuffed.

"What did you do," he asked bewildered.

"I told the truth," I replied seeing as two cops were in earshot of our conversation.

Picking up my cuffed hands I put them around his neck resting them on his shoulders.

"Play along," I whispered in his ear.

"Why," he chocked out. That's when I noticed his eyes were trying to fight back tears. I gave him one last hug as we held on for dear life.

"Take care," I smiled kissing his cheek unlocking from each other.

"Time to go," said the other officer pushing me forwards.

"I'm gonna miss you," Johnny replied staying strong for me.

"I love you Johnny tell the gang I love them too," I said getting pushed further down.

"I love you to," he yelled back. I was pushed into a vacant cell uncuffed and the door was closer behind me.

"Better get used to it God knows how long I'm gonna be stuck in one of these," I muttered to myself taking a seat on the uncomfortable cot.  
**  
XXX  
Devil Child Watching**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders S.E Hinton does. I only own Jemmifer. I hope you enjoy feedback welcome. This is my first story so bare with me. I hope you like it and please tell me if I should write another chapter. Thankyou**

Johnny POV

"What had she done," I kept thinking to myself, making my way to the Curtis'.

A couple of tears escaped my eyes as I turned down the familiar dirt track. My vision began to blur again as I hurriedly whipped them away. Before I new it I was on the Curtis' porch. Getting a quick look in the window my eyes were red raw, at least I had stopped crying.

I opened the door and walked in. the guys were carrying on not noticing someone else was in the house. That was till the door slammed shut.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy said in disbelief. I looked at them all biting my bottom lip.

"How you out of the cooler?" said Sodapop putting down his hand of cards.

"You didn't brake out did ya," Two-bit chimed in with a goofy grin which errand him a slap across the head from Dally, Steve snorted and smirk at me, it disappeared in a split second.

"Johnny where's Jenn?" he asked in shock, knowing what was coming next.

"J-Jenn....She said s-she stabbed Bob." I said sliding down the wall till I was on the floor.

"Damn that girls got balls," Dally said his voice sounding proud.

"No...She's just got a heart" Ponyboy finished off.

**Court Hearing - 1 Week Later  
**Jennifer POV

Who know, getting escorted felt pretty cool, even though the guards thought I had killed someone. There were four guards surrounding me. At least I had on some clean clothes, Johnny and Dally had came this morning to give me a pair of jeans, T-shirt and underwear. Dally had fun with them.

"So do you four have to keep straight faces, or did the wind change so their stuck like that?" I said trying to make them smile or something, just a smirk would do.

"What about one of you guys loosen my cuffs they're kind of itchy," I said rubbing my wrists.

"So any takers," lifting my arms up, but none of the guards did anything.

"Fine, be that way," I started singing Blue Suede Shoes just changing up to lyrics and I was on a roll.

"Its one for the eggs, two for the bacon, three for the bread, now eat you sandwich. But don't you step on my chocolate cake. You can do anything but get the hell away from my chocolate cake" I had accomplished what I wanted to do, I got the guards to smile.

We had finally got to the court room, the doors were opened and we were ushered in. This is it I thought. Everyone in the court room stood, as my eyes scanned the crowd until I spotted the gang. I gave them a goofy grin to tell them I was okay. We got straight down to business.

The hearing seemed to take for ever. Ponyboy was asked to the stand first, seeing as it all started with him and Johnny going to the Nightly Double. He told them everything from walking with two socs Cherry and Marcia, falling asleep in the lot , getting home at two in the morning when Darry hit him, running off the the park with Johnny and then getting drowned by the the two soc girls boyfriends and their friends. That's when I came in to save the day and "kill" Bob.

After Johnny all the socs and I had had a turn on the stand. Then the jury went off to discuss their final decision.

Half an hour later the jury had made their decision, one handed a piece of paper to the judge and they all sat back down.

"Does the jury have a verdict," Asked judge Carmody

"Yes your honour," Said a lady from the jury.

"For manslaughter how do you find the defendant?" judge Carmody asked. I was holding my breath at this point.

"We find the defendant not guilty your honour," the same lady from the jury said. I let out the breath I was holding, one down one to go.

"As for justifiable homicide," said the judge. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one without a sentencing.

"We find the defendant....guilty," then the lady sat back down.

"Damn," I thought leaning back on my chair.

"Jennifer Cade, I have taken into consideration this is you first criminal act, though it is a very serious act. Jennifer Cade I hear by sentence you to two years in Oklahoma City Juvenile Hall no more then eighteen months on good behaviour for justifiable homicide of Robert Sheldon. Case dismissed" Judge Carmody finished off with a whack of her mallet.

I stood up and turned around to face the gang. They all had sad faces on, I smiled, cuffs were put back on and I made my way over.

"Guess I'll see you guys in two years huh," I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's gonna be real quiet without you around," said Sodapop with a half smile

"Aww come on you still got Mr Mouseketeer over here," I smiled nudging Two-bit as he through an arm over my shoulder, much to the guards dismay.

"It sure is gonna be different," sighed Two-bit

"Watch yaself in there JC," Dally said using my nickname

"Only if you take care of my Johnnycakes for me," I replied grabbing Johnny's hand.

"You know we will," said Darry with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah maybe we'll even get him a girl," smiled Steve, he always new how to cheer me up. The guys lightly chuckled as Johnny's cheeks were going red. That's when I noticed Ponyboy was being awful quiet.

"Hey... You write to me okay's, keep me updated with everything going on in the outside world," I said running my hand through the side of his hair. He just nodded his head.

"It will be alright Pony I'll be out in 700 and something days," I said giving him a goofy smile.

"730 days," he replied with a small smile.

"And what, 500 days with good behaviour," I said smiling again.

"545," he chimed in showing me a cocky smirk.

"Hey now your just rubbing it in genius," I replied ruffling his hair. The others just chuckled.

"Alright Miss Cade, time to go," said one of the guards.

"Yes sir," I said saluting him as we walked off.

"Bye guys, see you soon Pony I expect letter," I yelled.

"Will do," he yelled back as the others yelled goodbyes.

I turned around noticing Tim and Curly Shepard and some of their gang.

"Catch you around Shepard's," I smiled slowly walking passed them.

"Take care," Tim said with a sympathetic smile.

"Will do," I replied with a signature grin and was escorted out of the court room.

**XXX**

**Devil Child Watching**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders S.E Hinton does. I only own Jennifer. I hope you enjoy feedback welcome. This is my first story so bare with me. I hope you like it and please tell me if I should write another chapter. Thankyou**

**Juvenile Hall – Six Months Later**

Jennifer POV

It had been six long, boring and might I add painful months in this hell hole. I had been in more then 20 fights. One on one I could hold my own but when they jumped me in groups, well then I new I was screwed.

I was happy after the first month when they stopped jumping me. A guy named Brad who I hang out with a lot said it was because I held myself together and didn't brake, I personally thought it was cause I took down one of the so called leaders. Either way I was happy.

I had been getting letters from Ponyboy once a week. The socs have been acting up more lately, the gang were all healthy, Brumly gang and Shepard's outfits all said hi. Pony even sent me a paperback novel called Gone With The Wind. He said it was one of his favourites and personally I liked it to.

Basically all I did in here was sleep, eat, read, play basketball or do some weights. Right now I was sitting in the cafeteria talking with a couple of guys about cars and bull when there was a commotion at the door. Two guards came in followed by none other then Dallas Winston.

"Dally," I whispered a smile broke out on my face.

"You know Dallas Winston," asked one of the guys at the table.

"Hell yeah, he's one of my best buddies,"

I had a smirk on my face as Dally made his way over. I jumped out of my seat passing other people at other tables when I met him half way.

"Long time no see JC," Dally said smirking. I wanted to hug him right there and then but I had to look after my rep in here.

"I could say the same to you Dal. What you doing here?" I asked

"Thought I'd come visit for six months, Shepard's said they might come see you when my times up," he replied as I let out a chuckle.

"Good ol' Shepard's. Hows the gang?" I asked

"They're fine, damn socs are jumping greasers left right and centre. Come on lets talk about it in our cell," he said flinging an arm around my shoulders.

We got to the cell and sat side by side leaning up against the hard concrete wall.

"How you holding up," Dally asked concerned as a rested my head on his shoulder. We could be ourselves cause no one could see us.

"Yeah I'm alright had my fair share of fights. One of those leaders didn't like getting whipped by a 16 year old girl though," I smiled as he let out a chuckle.

"It's good to hear your ok. The gang miss ya something awful. Johnny's been okay, him and Pony got jumped the other day but we got to them in time," he replied as he saw my reaction.

"They're looking for revenge aren't they?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied pulling a weed out of his pocket and lighting it.

"There's gonna be a rumble sooner or later. I just hope I'm out for it," I said letting out a deep breath as Dal let out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, we need all the men we can get," he replied.

"Ah Dally do I look like a guy to you," I said trying to be serious. Dally just smiled and looked at my chest.

"Nope your boobs are to big," I just playfully punched him in the arm.

"It's good to see you Dal," I smile cuddling up to his side.

"You to babe," he replied holding me close staying like that till we fell asleep.

**Same Day – Tulsa**

Johnny's POV

I miss Jennifer every day. I feel so guilty sometimes knowing that she went to jail for me. I catch myself thinking about her all the time. Dally told me this morning that he was gonna go see Jennifer for a while, said to look after myself and see you soon.

Have I told you I hate getting jumped, well I do and only a week ago Ponyboy and me were jumped by six socs. We both came out pretty roughed up having black eyes, cheeks, busted lips, noses and random bruises here and their. If it wasn't for the gang they probably would of killed us.

Well anyway after the incident we don't walk alone any more, plus we don't want to. It feels like every corner I turn socs are driving by in their mustangs or down dark alleyways contemplating on whether to jump us or not. Either way it don't make me feel to hot.

Soda, Steve and me had just finished our shifts at the DX and were making our way home. Yeah I'm living with the Curtis' now and yes I got a job so I can help pay the bills, I never liked mooching off of people.

The brothers set up Sodapop's old room for me and Two-bit, Steve, Dally and I went to my place and grabbed all my belongings. But I didn't want to leave all Jennifer's stuff their by itself in a half empty room. The guys understood so so we did two trips, the seconds trip taking longer cause the guys couldn't help themselves going through Jennifer's drawers. I let them have there fun knowing she wouldn't of cared.

As the three of us made our way through the front door Soda and Steve went straight to fighting over the shower while I went and sat next to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony why you think Darry is letting me live here?" Pony looked up from his book giving me an understanding look.

"There's a lot of reasons Johnny. One your our friend, two your our family, three its safer for you to be here instead of sleeping in the lot or at home without Jennifer, four because we want you to and five because we promised Jennifer we would look after you," Pony smiled seeming happy with what he had just said.

"I always wanted a little brother," I said which earned me a playful punch on the arm.

"You know, your getting more like Jennifer everyday." he said putting down his book.

"Ill take that as a complement." I smiled and jumped on him which turned into a wrestling match.

**XXX  
Devil Child Watching**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders S.E Hinton does. I only own Jennifer. I hope you enjoy feedback welcome. This is my first story so bare with me. I hope you like it and please tell me if I should write another chapter. Thankyou**

**I am very sorry I have taken so long to get another chapter up. I've just been swamped with homework and work. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Juvenile Hall – Fourteen Months Later**

Jennifer POV

I miss Dally something awful. He was released two months ago, I never thought I could miss someone so much, well apart from Johnny. Dally and I got to know each other real well over the last six months. We spent ever waking moment with together. We even slept in the same cot to keep warm.

Curly arrived here yesterday, he's in for two months for braking into a liquor store. I has to laugh at that one. It was good to have Curly for company, we had a blast getting up to mischief. He updated me on the Soc Vs Greaser War as we made our way to the basketball courts.

"So how long you still got left," He asked taking a shot for the ring.

"I got four to ten months still to serve," I replied getting a swish from the penalty shot line.

"Hoping to get out on good behaviour?"

"Yeah I'm hoping. I miss the gang and Johnnycakes. I mean I get letters once a week but I haven't seen them for like fourteen months. If we were in the same town instead of Oklahoma City or something, then they'd come see me non-stop," I smirked as he chuckled.

"Yeah the damn cops would get so sick of them all. You know that your brother and baby Curtis seem to be the main target for the socs.," I just nodded my head.

"They don't walk anywhere without two or more people with them. Us and the Brumly gang have been watching there backs everywhere they go. I never knew you had so many allies," he finished up.

"This is one reason I got to get out of here. I can't protect them if I'm in here," I said doing a lay-up Curly getting the rebounds.

**Tulsa – Sixteen Months Since Trial**

Johnny's POV

School had just been let out. Two-bit, Pony, Steve and I were heading to the DX in Steve's car. He had to start work when he got there. Even with carrying blades Pony and I didn't feel to safe walking home. So we just sat around waiting for Sodapop and Steve's shifts to finish.

Since it was a Friday Two-bit already decided to go hunt some action even though it was only about four thirty. He'd probably find a poker game or get his hands on some booze from somewhere.

Pony and I quietly talked and watch Soda and Steve fix up a car when I zoned off thinking about Jennifer. I hadn't seen her in over sixteen months, I was glad Dally was with her for six months. They were always really good friends. Pony says its because of me but then they ride in rodeos and always getting into trouble together, plus Jennifer can make Dally drop his guard and actually smile and have some funny.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone shouted my name. Looking up a saw Pony waving his hand in front of my face.

"You thinking about Jennifer," he asked sadly. Pony talked to Jenn non-stop about anything like books, movies, track, football, sunsets and even drawing and painting. She could always get Pony and me talking.

"Yeah. I was man I miss her something awful," I replied

"We all do even Shepard and The Brumly gang," Soda piped in as he slid out from under the car.

"It's my damn fault she's in there. I'm the one who did it," I said shaking my head.

"It's cause she loves you," said a familiar voice. We all turned around to see Curly Shepard walking our way, cigarette in between his fingers and a smile on his face.

"Hey Shepard long time no see. How was the cooler," Smirked Steve pulling his head out from under the car hood as Curly and him shook hands.

"You to Randle. Cooler was alright, but man its good to be back," he said shaking Sodas hand.

"Jennifer sends her love" he added

"Hows she doing?" asked Ponyboy

"Its Jennifer. She's doing fine, beat up one of the ring leaders. I had her back but it wasn't needed, I never seen moves like hers. Anyway after that everyone stays away from her, basically owns the place," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah she told us she'd been in loads of fights. Said she was happy to get a little reckless." Smile Sodapop.

"Should of seen the stuff we got up to in there," Added Curly with another chuckle.

" I could imagine," I muttered smiling as I shook my head.

**XXX**

**Devil Child Watching**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders S.E Hinton does. I only own Jennifer and Brad. I hope you enjoy feedback welcome.**

**I really sorry for the wait,its been over a year since I've updated. If you have any opinions to what I should put in my story or even love interests tell me. Anyway hope you enjoy, swing by and leave a comment.**

**Coming Home – Eighteen Months Since Trial**

Jennifer's POV

The morning that fat cop came round to my cell was the best thing that had happened to me in ages. I was finally getting out on good behaviour. He handed me my clothes I had come in here wearing and escorted me to the showers.

I'm still wondering how all my fights went unnoticed. What about those ones the the guards had to break up? Who cares im finally going home.

After getting dressed and lacing up my black converses. The guards walked me down the hall of cells. I stopped at my cell and picked up my letters and book saying a quick goodbye to Brad who was sitting on the other bed in the small cell.

"Catch ya on the outside Jenn" he said with a smile getting up from his bunk.

"That we will Brad. When you get out give me a call alright" I replied as I quickly wrote my number down and slipped it to him.

"I will"' he smiled and which I returned.

Our last stop was the front desk. I picked up my 7'' red handle butterfly knife, silver zappo engraved with my name, 3 dollars and a half empty carton of cigarettes and made my was out to the cop car which would drive me back home or much less to Tulsa Police Station. Either was it was my free ticket home.

Watching Oklahoma City Juvenile Hall disappear in the review mirror I knew it was much like then a couple of hours till I could see my family again. Tulsa here I come !

**Tulsa - Home**

My head was resting on the back of the seat and my eyes were closed, so when we came to a complete stop it startled me to find that I was looking up at the Tulsa Station. One of the senior officers told me I could go and gave me a half arsed talking about keeping out of trouble. Then they were gone and just like that I was a free woman.

Fixing up my leather jacket I started walking towards the Curtis' house. Passing the DX it made me smile I pictured Steve ,Sodapop and me having our oil can fight over again. I shook my head it was a Sunday and the boys weren't working but it felt so real. Crossing the street It got me thinking how much the gang had changed. Even Tulsa itself looking different.

It was getting late and not knowing about how bad the socs were getting I decided to pick up the pase. I took a shortcut down a couple of alleys, through a car park, across the lot and on then I was on the home stretch. The Curtis' house was in my view.

Making my way up the path I could hear the TV playing mickey mouse and the stereo blaring Elvis. Going up the steps I could see through the screen, Two-bit and Soda tackled Steve to the ground ending up in a heap hooting and carrying on. I chuckled to myself, nothing has changed.

Ponyboy and Johnny sat on the couch having a quiet conversation this made me smile even more. Putting my hand on the screen I pushed it open. I shook my had as no one noticed my entrance. Closing the screen behind me I cleared my throat.

"Well if this is the welcoming I get I may was well leave" I said. Their faces of shock made me crack up.

Next thing I know im on the ground with five heavy guys on top of me. God It was good to be home.

**XXX**

**Devil Child Watching**


End file.
